horrortale
by papfriskus
Summary: this story is about a character i made up called Uno she has to find away out of here.
1. Chapter 1

"Ouch" "another AU" When i got up i felt a sharp pain in my stomach."A thorn?" When i ripped the thorn out blood came out everywhere."AHHH" There was a hole in my stomach, i ripped a piece of cloth from my my red sweater and orange stripes across."This never happened before when i was in anyouther AU?" "I should find Flowey" I walk forward trying to find Flowey. "Flowey, Flowey, Flowey where are you?" "Hello human back again" "wait your not the human who are you and how do you know my name" "umm" I'm probably in another AU "hey which AU am i in?" "AU?" "Ugh" Suddenly a book falls from thin air. "A book?" i grab the book it says Alternate universes what you need to know. "Umm" i start flipping thru the book. "Ah ha, here we go, i see a flower with one big eye that looks like the flowey from this universe,horror tale an AU where everybody kills and the monsters here eat humans that is why there are trapped down here" "ummm" "HEY YOU HUMAN ANSWER ME I'VE BEEN TRYING TO ASK YOU A QUESTION!" "Oh sorry" "So you eat humans" "Not me" "now what was your question" "HOW-DO-YOU-KNOW-MY NAME!" "Oh im a frisk but you can call me Uno and your from horrortale thats why and you only have one eye hmmm?" "YEA SO!" " i've been to many AUs but this one is very fascinating so far" "they are other me,s" "yep" " i've been to thousands. "So you going to come with me or what?" "Ummm" "come on" as flowey got on my shoulder his leaves were thorns and they suck into my skin. "Ouch" "alright let's go" "now i have a question so i everyone here is bad like sans and toriel even pap?" "yea" "that smiley trash bag is pretty bad i don't know who is worse out of all of them here papyrus kills humans and puts them into his nasty spaghetti, trash bag is just crazy and toriel she kills children" "Wow" "how do you even get into AUs" "well i depends" "like if i reset enough times or i can use determination one time i met ink and he gave this little paint brush" "ink?" "oh yea you don't know anybody from any AUs" "You know your the second human down here" "what i can't be seen with that frisk" "why?" "because it will become confusing and ink would be pissed with me so" "who is this ink guy" "ink is a sans who protects AUs from error and other sans who wants to destroys all the AUs Here we are the start of the puzzles"it looks like there already solved. I guess Toriel and frisk has already been here i hope frisk is safe. "Hold your breath" "why" you'll see" as we both hold are breath i teleported to toriel's house. Flowey puked. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO" Oh i teleported" "H-How" "long story"

As i knocked on the door i sall a big fluffy goat mom but she looks insane and sad. "Why hello there my child would you like to come in" "hey toriel" "have we met before" "yes and no"  
"Let me explain" 


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh child-you are child" "kind of" i know what you'll do to me if i stay here but i'm not going to let that happen" yes i see you are strong but you have not killed anyone" i hate the fact of killing" "well you do not belong here" anyway i must go good bye toriel" "wait" "yes" watch over the human just in case sans breaks his promise he probably won't i trust him" "ok"as me and flowey teleported away i sall toriel fade away"blahh Why can't you just walk" "well i need to get out of here fast" We were outside the doors i sall a twig already snapped. "They already been here"

As i walk some more i see some steam and blood on the snow "OH MY GOSH HOW INSANE IS SANS" "i told you" i ran all the way i sall frisk doing the puzzles i stopped and hid behind a tree its frisk and they look terrified suddenly i see them get caught in a bear was smiling and then frisk ran back to the puzzle must have saved. I saw sans look me dead in the eye and then frisk completed the puzzle by dropping the ball on the bear trap."human you completed by puzzle onward"then pap carried frisk on his shoulders. Then sans started to walk towards me."Hey kid i didn't know another human came in the underground well time to kill you" "you don't want to do that sans" "how do you know me" I teleported behind him. "Your not the only one who can teleport bich" sans started to laugh "ha ha ha" which AU are you in" i dont have one" "hey can you help me sans" why should i help you" "i'll make you"


End file.
